


Братская кровь

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Italian History, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Принц Джем рассказывает Хуану Борджиа о своем прошлом — и о том, легко ли пролить кровь брата.





	Братская кровь

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

Солнце стояло высоко и палило просто невыносимо. Хуан думал, что мог бы заняться в этот послеполуденный час чем-то куда менее мучительным и более приятным, а не торчать в эту жару в саду, пусть и под прикрытием галереи. Тень приносила мало облегчения. Хуан покосился на слугу, и тот поспешил подать охлажденное и разбавленное водой вино, которое, впрочем, все равно туманило мысли. Видимо, сказывалось ужасное пекло. 

Несмотря на все свое недовольство, Хуан не пожелал бы сейчас находиться где-то еще. Его действительно редко просили о чем-то, а не приказывали или вымаливали, и он не собирался оставлять такую просьбу без ответа. Что и говорить, в его окружении было не так много людей, которые могли позволить себе это сделать, и лишь один из них не был Борджиа. У Хуана были братья, сестра и отец, но лишь один друг. И месяц назад тот подписал себе смертный приговор, отказавшись от любых притязаний на трон. 

Крестовый поход, маячивший на горизонте, разом потерял военную поддержку, а вместе с тем и смысл: дураку было ясно, что даже Борджиа не смогут победить турков без помощи изнутри, особенно если Престол и сам не хочет этой войны и предпочел бы мир. Хуан надеялся только, что однажды это будет мир с султаном Гиясом ад-Дин Джемом, а Баязет будет разгромлен и убит. Он надеялся, что этот Поход состоится, что сам он станет острием христианского меча. И если совсем начистоту, Хуан Борджиа все еще надеялся, что Джем передумает, и война все-таки состоится, пусть даже такие решения не так уж просто принять. 

Сегодня рано утром принц Джем прислал к Хуану своего слугу и попросил присутствовать на встрече с послами из Османской Империи. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но и Папа, и Чезаре, и Хуан ждали, с раздражающим нетерпением ждали, когда ко двору прибудут посланники лично к Джему, который тепреь не был даже принцем. Им было интересно и важно, что пожелает сказать султан Баязет своему брату, а не сопернику и претенденту на трон. И вот теперь, когда Чезаре был в отъезде, а Папа застрял в Ватикане, момент настал. Хуан не мог упустить такую возможность узнать все из первых уст.

Глубоко в душе Хуан не ожидал от этого посольства ничего хорошего, и вид друга только подтвердил его опасения. Джем был бледнее и надмененнее обычного. Всем своим богатым и цветастым нарядам он предпочел белое, редко вышитое золотой нитью турецкое платье, которое делало его похожим разом и на святого, и на правителя. Он неподвижно восседал на галерее, посольство столь же неподвижно жарилось на солнце в некотором отдалении. Больше никого из домочадцев не было, только слуги, а Борджиа уже давно разрешили своем угостю использовать их так, как будет угодно. Казалось, что все ожидали лишь его, Хуана Борджиа, чтобы начать.

Джем коротко кивнул Хуану и махнул рукой послу, разрешая приблизиться.  
— Сиятельный султан Баязет, повелитель Османской Империи, шлет приветствия своему возлюбленному брату Джему и желает ему крепкого здоровья, — посол поклонился столь низко, что Хуану показалось, что его чалма коснулась пола. Впрочем, в этих церемониях было еще меньше искренности, чем в исповеди римского аристократа.

Хуан видел, как сжались челюсти бывшего принца. Джем, вероятно, хотел плюнуть в лицо посланнику и удалиться. Тот, однако же, ответа и не ждал.  
— Султан Баязет шлет своему драгоценном брату подарки, — чинно продолжил посланник. — Слуг, золото, вино и сладости от своего блистательного двора, из единственной истинной Империи. Такого здесь не найдешь, — улыбнулся посол.

Его слуга вывел вперед очень молодого юношу, тонкого и чарующего, похожего на ангела. Он двигался слегка растерянно, но послушно, как теленок, и смотрел в пол, изредка пытаясь поднять взгляд и украдкой взглянуть в лицо Джема. Юноша сжимал в руках шкатулку из резной кости, видимо, с наиболее ценными из обозначенных сокровищ.  
— Султан мечтает приветствовать своего брата, да благословит Аллах его дни, при своем дворе, когда бы тот ни пожелал вернуться, — продолжал разглагольствовать посол.

Хуан был удивлен. Все было не так, как они опасались. Баязет, видимо, решил, что бояться брата ему теперь бессмысленно, а платить срок пять тысяч дукатов в год за его содержание – слишком уж накладно. Значит, пора бы призвать его обратно и держать под стражей уже дома. Хуану было ясно, что Джем не согласится. И пусть даже никто не заплатит за его содержание, Джем — друг Борджиа, а это дорогого стоит. Все было не так ужплохо.

Но Джем смотрел поверх головы посла, спрятав одну руку за спиной. Он медленно сжимал и разжимал кулак, стараясь держать лицо, а на его ладони начала проступать кровь — так сильно он вжимал ногти в плоть. Хуан не понимал, что идет не так, но подобрался, готовый ко всему. В конце концов, Геми не выдержал и сдавленно произнес лишь одно слово:  
— Убирайся!

Посол выглядел обескураженно, но подступившие гвардейцы Борджиа не оставили ему выбора — не уйди он сам, ему бы помогли. Тоггда он махнул своим слугам, те опустили на пол еще три кувшина и шкатулку, и вся делегация удалилась. В саду стало совсем тихо, Джем молчал, слуги не смели даже переставить кубок или начать убирать со стола. Был слышен лишь редкий стрекот шальных цикад, изредка пронзавший тишину, но тут же умолкавший, будто бы даже насекомые чувствовали напряжение.

— Ну, теперь мы можем уйти в дом? — в конце концов полюбопытствовал Хуан.  
Джем не ответил. Он пристально смотрел на мальчишку, которого прислал ему брат, и сжимал подлокотники своего странного восточного стула без спинки. Он то ли находился в нерешительности, то ли пытаясь смирить свою злость. В конце концов Джем бросил мальчишке что-то по-турецки. Тот уставился на него в ответ, показав, наконец, темные карие глаза, а Джем повторил приказ. Ярость в его голосе, казалось, можно было потрогать. Таким своего друга Хуан еще не видел.

Мальчишка принялся раздеваться и уже через мгновение стоял перед ними обнаженным. Он был красив, статен, пусть его тело все еще оставалось нескладным. Мышцы до сих пор не имели силы, и это было заметно. Мальчик был привлекателен на лицо, а вьющиеся черные волосы были того же необычного оттенка, не светлого и не темного, такого же, как и у Джема. Теперь он взгляда не опускал, смотрел прямо и едва заметно улыбался, будто бы догадываясь и приветствуя то, что с ним намеревались сделать. Впрочем, Хуан все еще сам не мог понять, что за чертовщина происходит. Никогда прежде он не замечал в Джеме влечения к мужскому телу, а потому сомневался в его намерениях. Проклятые турки! Может, это один из их тайных обычаев? Хуан начинал думать, что брат прислал Джему какую-то шлюху.

Джем поднялся, подошел к мальчишке и запустил руку ему между ног, нащупывая что-то. Юноша не выглядел шокированным, разве что удивленным, но он быстро нашелся и улыбнулся чуть шире, что-то шепнул Джему. Тот издал короткий яростный рык, отдернул руку и выхватил меч. Мальчишка что-то крикнул, попытался отстраниться, но Джем держал его за плечо так крепко, что тот не мог вырваться.  
— Джем, погоди! Ты что творишь?! — Хуан дернулся схватить его за руку: Конечно, парень — его собственность, пусть делает, что хочет, но не в саду же Папского дома.

 

Однако Борджиа не успел ничего сделать, к тому моменту, как он подоспел, Джем уже дважды пронзил мальчишку. Хуан замер, а Джем снова вонзил саблю в живот раба. Тот смотрел удивленно и обиженно. Еще бы, все произошло так быстро, что он даже закричать не успел. Джем оттолкнул мальчишку, тот соскользнул с лезвия и осел на траву, взгляд его начал стекленеть. Джем отбросил саблю, его рука, державшая гарду, вся была в крови, а на белом одеянии багрели пятна. Он, будто бы не замечая этого, провел ладонью по лицу и волосам, отбрасывая их назад. Хуан увидел гримасу гнева, перечертившую лицо его друга.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит?! — Хуан схватил Джема за плечи и тряхнул.  
Тот ухмыльнулся криво, оттолкнул его чистой ладонь и сказал:  
— Смотри, — он подошел к телу мальчишки и ногой откинул в сторону его левую ногу: на внутренней стороне его бедра, почти у самой промежности, розовел свежий, едва затянувшийся шрам. — Вот каким видит мое возвращение Баязет! — в его темных глазах снова мелькнула ярость.

— Пошли в дом. Солнце напекло тебе голову, мой друг, — Хуан хотел объяснений, и он их получит, но не теперь, когда Джем в таком состоянии, готовый кинуться на кого угодно. — Тебе нужно смыть кровь.

***

 

После ванны Джем сидел, закутавшись в простыню, и смотрел куда-то мимо Хуана, в сторону большого начищенного зеркала за его спиной.  
Слуги убрали окровавленную одежду, а свежую еще не принесли. Хуан выжидающе, но нетерпеливо изучал взглядом обычно горделивую осанку, которая сейчас нет-нет, да давала слабину.

Вдруг Джем заговорил:  
— Иногда так хочется оказаться на родной земле, вдали от вас, проклятых христиан, — Хуан ухмыльнулся. — Я так хочу увидеть снова наши величественные города, войти в божественные мечети и преклонить колени пред Аллахом там, где это достойно! Мне тревожно до сих пор, каждый день, когда не слышу я зова муэдзина в назначенный час, — Джем покачал головой. — Как хочу я вновь выйти в степи Анатолии, пронестись по ним на горячем коне и найти приют от солнца в одинокой рощице, выросшей у родника. Как тошно мне дышать затхлым воздухом Романьи, не знающей свободы! Как больно помнить, что я сам уже позабыл ее вкус, после стольких-то лет плена!

— Ты поэт, Джем, — ухмыльнулся Хуан.  
— А ты все еще мальчишка, — турок поднялся, плотнее заматываясь в простыню. — Рим еще отравит тебя своим дыханием, ты будешь тосковать по своей родине, по той, что дала тебе имя Хуан Борха, а не Джованни Борджиа.  
— Не буду. Я просто сделаю весь мир своей родиной. Бык Борха будет топтать всю Италию, Испанию, Францию, да и турков тоже! — огрызнулся Хуан, терпение которого уж начало иссякать.  
— Гордыня — грех, который погубит вас, христиан, — улыбнулся Джем.  
— Да как ты…  
— А нас погубит грех гнева и ярости, — перебил Джем, не давая Хуану распалиться. — Все мы глупцы, когда не можем сдержать собственных необдуманных порывов,— он поднялся и отошел к столу, на котором для него уже была приготовлена его любимая подслащенная вода, взял кубок. Помолчав немного, Джем продолжил: — Не нужно было убивать мальчишку.  
— Раскаиваешься?  
— Нет. Но жизнь — дорогая вещь. Не самая дорогая на свете, но достаточно ценная, чтобы не разбазаривать ее по пустякам.  
— Тогда зачем убил?

Джем замер, вновь уставившись в зеркало.  
Молчание раздражало. Хуан чувствовал себя как в детстве, когда они с Чезаре просили отца рассказать историю, а тот загадочно молчал и оглаживал подбородок, перебирая что-то в своей памяти и тихо отсчитывая четки.

— Когда я только стал наместником Анатолии, Баязет приехал навестить меня, поздравить с новым титулом, — внезапно начал Джем. Голос его стал задумчивым и низким. — Я тогда был мал, хотя и являлся мужчиной по законам Империи. Все было мне вновь, и о том, что такое настоящее правление, я имел столько же представления, сколько и о том, как безгранична ненависть моего брата ко мне. Мне говорили, что наступит день, и я стану повелителем Османской Империи, потому что по закону лишь дети, рожденные в багрянице, имеют право на трон. Я был наследником Мехмеда Великого. А кроме того, поговаривали, что отец больше любит меня: чаще навещает, шлет более дорогие подарки и отдает мне богатую Анатолию…. А Баязет был старшим из нас. Он не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что наследовать отцу буду я. Но я не думал о таких вещах тогда, — Джем промочил горло и продолжил: — Он привез мне богатые дары, мы проводили с ним время в пирах и на охоте, играли в шатрандж и много говорили. Никогда прежде мне не перепадало столько внимания старшего брата и такого отношения На равных. Пусть до этого мы встречались лишь несколько раз, я всегда жаждал общения с ним и признания от него, но получал лишь холодность и безразличие. Теперь же я был пьян его доверием и присутствием, — Джем вздохнул. — Да, я был пьян и его красотой. Войны и ярость обезобразили его позже, но тогда он казался мне самым красивым мужчиной, что я встречал. Как-то раз он явился ночью в мои покои и взял меня. Я не знаю, почему не остановил его, не позвал стражу, не сделал ничего. Я только послушно отдавался ему, растворяясь в новых ощущениях, неизвестных мне прежде. Я еще не знал женщины, — Джем покачал головой. — Так было несколько раз. Я ни в чем не мог ему отказать в эти ночи. Я принадлежал ему.

— А мальчишка? — уточнил Хуан.  
— Он похож на меня в юности, — отозвался Джем. — И Баязет дал ему такой же шрам, как у меня. Я неудачно упал с лошади, когда мне только исполнилось тринадцать, на какую-то корягу. Только волею Аллаха я непросто выжил, н и остался мужчиной. Но об этом шраме знали лишь я да лекарь. И Баязет, который быстро понял, сколько сладкого удовольствия приносят мне его прикосновения к этому месту… — тут наконец принесли одежду. Джем натянул просторную длинную рубаху, стараясь побыстрее скрыть свою наготу от Хуана, подпоясался и накинул халат. Слишком много одежды для такого жаркого дня. 

— Прости меня, что пролил его кровь в вашем доме, — Джем покачал головой. — Я никогда не вернусь в Турцию, я знаю, — он посмотрел с грустью и горечью, перестав, наконец, прятать взгляд. В уголках его глаз залегли морщинки, и Хуан вдруг вспомнил, что его друг чуть ли не вдвое старше него. — Да что там, у меня нет больше дома, нет семьи, нет своего народа. У меня есть только вы, Борха.

Он подошел к Хуану, положил руку на его плечо:  
— Скоро Баязет назначит награду за мою голову. Обещай мне, что сам убьешь меня. Ты единственный друг, который у меня остался. Убей меня быстро. Я не хочу яд, с которым, говорят, вы так искусно обращаетесь, — Джем неловко рассмеялся этой грубоватой шутке, но тут же оборвал себя: – Я утомил тебя. Увидимся позже, — и направился прочь.

Хуан посмотрел вслед бывшему султану и отрекшемуся принцу. Он понадеялся, что ему никогда не придется убивать этого человека. Он боялся не вынести его понимания и тяжести его взгляда. Но не выполнить даже неданное обещание он не хотел бы. И теперь его мучал только один вопрос, который он не мог не задать:

— Постой, Джем! — тот замер в дверях. — Скажи, — Хуан поднялся и подошел ближе к другу, впрочем, не надеясь, что тот обернется, — ты скучал по нему?  
— Нет! — слишком быстро и резко, слишком напряжены плечи, слишком отрешенная поза. Так много “слишком”.  
— Пожалуйста, — Хуан положил ладонь на плечо Джема, — скажи, мне нужно знать, что есть кто-то, кроме меня, кого раздирают любовь и ненависть к собственному брату. Кто так же, как и я, мечтает уничтожить его, и в то же время хочет владеть всем тем, что он есть…

Джем резко развернулся, скинув руку Хуана, и молниеносно рванулся к нему. Это было четкое, отточенное движение воина, готового и умеющего убивать, а не играть в красивую схватку. В этом движении была жажда крови, боли и смерти, и в то же время — горечь и надрыв. Хуан испугался, когда сильные пальцы схватили его за горло, Джем заставил его отступать до тех пор, пока за спиной не оказалась стена.

— Ты ничего не знаешь ни о любви, ни о ненависти, Хуан Борха, — тихо прошипел Джем. — Твоя зависть к Чезаре — лишь зависть, твоя любовь к нему — любовь брата, — он то сдавливал горло Хуана, то ослаблял хватку. — Или я слеп и не углядел, что вы — не соперники друг другу, потому что твое дело — война, а его — ваша церковь? И не стоит ли рядом с вами отец, пытающийся примирить вас? И не было ли в вашей жизни доверия и любви братьев, известных вам с самого детства? — Джем судорожно сглотнул, продолжая шептать: — Пытался ли он убить тебя? Пытался ли ты убить его? На его ли руках кровь твоей жены и детей, пусть даже бастардов? Ненависть еще не легла между вами! 

Джем убрал руку с горла Хуана, оперся ладонью о стену у его головы.  
— А любовь? Скажи мне, мечтал ли ты когда-нибудь коснуться Чезаре так, как касаешься женщин? Нет, не так, — он помотал головой, — женщины — это грязно и обыденно! Хотел ли ты коснуться его, как своего недосягаемого отображения, совершенного тебя, такого, каким ты мог стать только в своих мечтах? Хотел бы ты касаться его как святого? — Джем криво оскалился, приближаясь ближе. 

Хуан чувствовал, как его низкий шепот проникал под кожу, внутрь, как рыскал по всему его естеству, выискивая правдивый ответ и между тем возбуждая в нем всепоглащающее желание. 

— Скажи мне, сын Папы, — Джем коснулся ладонью его горла, нежно оглаживая и спускаясь к груди, а потом перебираясь на талию, очерчивая контуры тела Хуана. Чем ниже скользили руки, тем ощутимие становились прикосновения. — Хотел ли ты касаться его так? — и Джем положил ладони на его бедра, притянул к себе и обнял, практически впечатывая в себя. Борджиа и не подумал вырываться — он был слишком заворожен и взбудоражен. Губы Джема оказались у скулы Хуана. Тот практически чувствовал их прикосновение, а Джем продолжал: 

— Хотел ли? — Хуан даже задержал дыхание. — Хотел ли ты отдать ему всего себя, стать с ним единым целым? — Хуан очень медленно моргнул, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. — Хотел ли ты открыться ему, чтобы между вами не было недоскакзанного слова? — Джем мягко гладил его вдоль спины, и Хуан думал, что его ладонь обязательно прожжет ткань тонкой рубашки, если сам он не вспыхнет раньше. 

Никто и никогда прежде не был западал так глубоко в его душу, не читал так ясно в его сердце, не угадывал его мысли так явно, в то же время зная, что его обуревают тысячи противоположных желаний. Джем поцеловал его в висок. 

— Скажи мне, хотел ли ты этого, и я скажу, скучаю ли я по тому Баязету, что знаком мне… — Джем, ожидая ответа, двумя пальцми заставил Хуана приподнять подбородок. 

Стыд, страх, отвращение, желание, радость — сонм эмоций разом охватил Хуана, и он отвел взгляд, пытаясь отступить.  
Джем отпустил его, глубоко вздохнув.  
— Ты утомил меня. Увидимся позже.

И он ушел, чтобы вернуться.  
Всю следующую ночь и ночь после Джем задавал ему один и тот же вопрос. Хуан так и не смог признаться самому себе в своих желаниях, он только посмеивался в лицо своему неожиданному любовнику и отводил взгляд, когда на душе становилось совсем уж неспокойно.

***

 

Дорога на Неаполь тянулась под тяжелым палящим солнцем и была безрадостной, но ни у бывшего принца, ни у действующего кардинала не было выбора.

Когда французы вошли в Романью и продемонстрировали свою силу, итальянские кондотьере бежали прочь, точно брехливые псы. Некоторые, впрочем, ползли, будто змеи.

Армия шла через города, и те демонстрировали редкую покладистость и сговорчивость. Марш до Рима показался Карлу VIII длинной прогулкой: утомительной, но не без приятностей. Да и Папа, которому пришлось хотя бы фигурально склониться перед преобладающей силой, принял его, словно победителя. Теперь такая же участь ожидала и Неаполь, но Джем не думал, что этот триумф продлится долго. Карл VIII был честен и прямолинеен, а Папа Борджиа — хитер и осторожен. Александр VI был рожден для политических интриг. Сомнений в том, что во всех его действиях был потайной смысл, бывший принц не испытывал. Иначе с чего он бы согласился на блажь французского монарха — получить-таки в свое распоряжение его, Джема. Карл VIII не желал оставлять идеи о Крестовом походе, ему казалось, что даже от отрекшегося принца ему будет толк. Победитель всегда имеет право на причуды. К тому же, на французского короля лучше всяких заверений действовало наличие залога, а он и из семьи Папы взял гарант.

Кардинал Борджиа поправил шляпу и передал Джему фляжку с водой. Джем с благодарностью принял ее, отмахнувшись от запричитавшего об осторожности слуги, а потом передал ехавшему на несколько шагов позади человеку Чезаре Борджиа, который следовал за господином подобно тени.

Вчера Джем почувствовал слабость и холод. Сегодня его обуял жар.

Они стояли в преддверии Неаполя, в военном лагере французов, готовящихся вступить в город. Кардинал Борджиа, в этом походе давным-давно сменивший сутану на простое скромное платье, сидел в их шатре, потягивая разбавленное вино. Рядом хлопотал слуга. В конце концов Джем преодолел ломоту во всем теле, приподнялся на своей лежанке и, получив от слуги чай, отправил того прогуляться. Он знал, что все эти заботы о нем бесполезны.

Джем не был удивлен такому финалу.

Полог их шатра был открыт, и можно было различить крыши Неаполя и корабельные мачты в порту. Казалось, что город, даже если и подозревал о готовящейся участи, не очень-то переживал об этом: он выглядел умиротворенно и тихо.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Неаполе, Джем? — поинтересовался Чезаре.  
— Да, но недолго. Это недобрый город.  
— Полный сумасшествия,— согласно кивнул Борджиа.  
— Поэтому Папа и отдал его.  
— Возможно, — рассеяно отозвался Чезаре, думая о другом. — Вот только нас тут быть не должно.  
— Разменной монетой быть неприятно, — ухмыльнулся Джем. — Не привыкай.

Чезаре хмыкнул.

Над лагерем стелился редкий дым походных костров, армии лениво собирались и строились. Кардинал Борджиа должен был бы быть в свите Карла VIII, следить за тем, как тот наводит порядок и лоск среди своих солдат. Но Чезаре сослался на болезнь Джема и на свои духовные обеты, которые, увы, делают войну совершенно невозможным для него делом. Французский король был даже рад: напыщенный и не по-церковному уверенный в себе испанец явно действовал ему на нервы.

У шатра заложников дежурил небольшой отряд. “Для сохранности”, — как сообщил Карл, не комментируя двусмысленность фразы.  
Дышать было тяжело.  
— Сколько он дает за меня? — неожиданно спросил Джем.  
— Карл оставил Папе триста тысяч дукатов залога, — отозвался Чезаре, пытаясь уйти от ответа. — И шестьдесят французских лизоблюдов в заложники.  
— Это я знаю, — раздраженно покачал головой Джем. — И это залог за тебя, мой друг, — он помолчал и повторил: — Сколько он дает за меня?  
— Баязет назначил цену в восемьдесят тысяч дукатов за твою смерть, — тихо отозвался кардинал, отхлебывая из кубка.

Джем рассмеялся горько:  
— Чезаре, как определить стоимость жизни брата?

Кардинал посмотрел на него, стараясь не показывать своих эмоций, не зная, что последует за этим вопросом. Чезаре всегда был осторожнее, аккуратнее, хитрее, чем Хуан. Он точно знал, чего хочет и как этого достичь. У него была холодная расчетливость и сухость, и, пожалуй, единственное, что без тени сомнения было искренним в нем, это любовь к собственной семье. Джем, по его мнению, частью этой семьи не был, а раз так... Даже друзьями порой случается жертвовать. Он всегда держался отстраненней, чем Хуан, а в его словах бывало двойное дно. Джем знал все это, знал он и то, что хотел взять клятву не с того брата.

— Я надеюсь, мне никогда не придется назначать такую цену. Ни одна монета не может окупить и капли крови брата, сестры, матери или отца, — ответил между тем Чезаре.  
— Я тоже думал так, — ухмыльнулся Джем. — Но мы оба знаем, что любую вещь можно купить и продать, а один брат может быть важнее другого.

Чезаре молчал. Он знал, что Джем прекрасно понимает, откуда явилась эта терзающая его лихорадка. И оба они знали, что такой мучительный конец — вина Баязета, не желавшего давать никому повод обвинить его в разрешении убийства собственного брата, которого и опасаться-то уже не стоило.

— Я знаю, что я плачу за свои грехи. Я и не мечтал, что братская любовь подарит мне легкий конец этого трудного пути, — продолжил Джем. — Как-то раз Хуан спросил меня, скучал ли я когда-нибудь по своему брату. Я не ответил. Так трудно признавать правду. А между тем, каждый мой шаг, каждый вздох и каждый час своей жизни я чувствую его присутствие рядом. Как тень, он стоит за моим плечом и с грустью смотрит на то, как я трепыхаюсь в очередной клетке, будто бы говоря, что стоило лишь мне принять верное решение, и мы никогда бы не оказались разделены.

— Джем, ты был султаном, имеющим право. Целая Империя должна была следовать твоему приказу. Ты хотел мира своему народу, кто бы сказал, что это — плохая цель?  
Джем закашлялся, но быстро пришел в себя, промочил горло:  
— В наших жилах бежит ярость. Я думал, что хочу мира, но ничего не знал об этом мире. Ближе всего я был к нему объятиях Баязета.  
— Вполне возможно, — кардинал поднялся и направился прочь из шатра,  
— Чезаре, постой, — окликнул его Джем. — Обещай мне, что ты подаришь своему брату быстрый конец, если это понадобится.  
— Мне ни к чему убивать никого из своих братьев, Джем. Отдыхай, — сухо отозвался Чезаре.  
Джем кивнул и вновь улегся на подушки.

Ночь была светлой. Лагерь по-прежнему копошился и гудел, воины толпились вокруг костров и не собирались расходится, делились событиями дня и хвастались достижениями. Город сдался легко. Пара стычек совершенно не удовлетворила азарт французов, и те принялись его грабить.

К вечеру Карл протрубил возвращение в лагерь, не будучи уверен, что неаполитанцы не перережут своих новых хозяев. А может, ему просто не хотелось оставаться во дворце неаполитанских королей, который насквозь пропах смертью и трупами. К тому же, Чезаре слышал, что в городе пировала чума. И это не говоря уж об увлечениях Фердинанда Калабрийского и Альфонсо Арагонского, которые содавали кукол из своих врагов. Даже бесстрашному войну Карлу VIII было не по себе в такой компании. Ему нужно было сперва вычистить дворец, словно авгиевы конюшни.

Посыльный сказал, что через полчаса король прибудет в лагерь. Чезаре надеялся, что Неаполь вползет в его душу своими липкими больными пальцами, и король вместе со своей армией растеряет здесь все силы.

Ему, кардиналу, места здесь не было.

Сзади неслышно, точно тень, подошел Микелетто.  
— Мы должны убираться, — произнес он чистую правду.  
Тогда Чезаре кивнул ему на шатер Джема.  
— Он умрет сам, если не этой ночью, так завтра утром. Мы должны идти, — нетерпеливо произнес Микелетто.  
— Сделай, как я сказал.  
Микелетто недовольно хмыкнул, но удалился.

Карл VIII не досчитался к утру не только несколько сотен здоровых солдат, подхвативших все, что предлагал ядовитый Неаполь, от Черной Смерти до сифилиса, но и двух ценных заложников. Принц Джем умер от лихорадки, а кардинала Чезаре Борджиа так и не смогли обнаружить, обыскав весь лагерь. Но и об этом французский король пока не знал, борясь с собственным плохим самочувствием.

***

 

Хуан Борджиа никогда не был сговорчивым и покладистым. Требовалось много терпения и хладнокровия, чтобы не набить ему морду, если случалось вести с ним какие-либо дела, не касавшиеся выпивки и женщин. Он умел быть бараном, мнящим себя императором, а за несогласие и сомнение не смущался карать смертью. Он был слишком жесток, завистлив и самонадеян, и кроме того, о военном деле он знал ровно столько же, сколько его конь. Он нажил семье Борджиа тысячи врагов и отвратительную славу не только в Риме, но и в Испании.

Но он был братом. Он был Борджиа.

Чезаре любил его, а потому не стал перекладывать эту ответственность на чьи-либо плечи, даже на плечи Микелетто. Он любил Хуана и поэтому не мог больше терпеть, как тот втаптывает в грязь все мечты о славе, воинских победах и любящей семье. Сегодня, когда Хуан занес малолетнего Джованни над краем балкона, чаша терпения переполнилась. Страх Лукреции за своего сына резанул Чезаре таким острым лезвием, что кардинал чуть не выхватил кинжал, только желание дать обреченному последний шанс остановило его. Прежде он все же решил попытаться в последний раз образумить Хуана. Тогда, у Ваноццы, кардинал Борджиа в последний раз вспомнил, что такое смирение.

Чезаре любил Хуана, а потому кинжал вошел в тело брата мягко, словно бы в его собственное. Было больно и страшно. И Чезаре ударил снова, и еще раз, приближая конец. Микелетто беззвучно стоял рядом. Хуан смотрел сперва возмущенно, а потом тень понимания мелькнула на его лице, и он улыбнулся. Горечь комком застряла в горле, и Чезаре не знал, как вздохнуть. Он навалился на кинжал, прокручивая тот в теле Хуана.

Была ли эта смерть быстрой? Чезаре казалось, что все длилось вечность.

Несколько дней спустя, когда Папа все же пожелал похоронить сына, Чезаре Борджиа спокойно смотрел на белое умиротворенное лицо Хуана. Он знал, что сделал все, что мог, и даже больше. 

Жизнь его брата была бесценна, и она осталась в руках его семьи.   
Только Борджиа может забрать жизнь Борджиа.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) кроссовер сериала "The Borgias" и истории; отчасти AU   
> 2) по одной из исторических версий султан Баязет и в самом деле выплачивал годовое содержание за своего брата Папе Римскому в размере сорока пяти тысяч дукатов, а за "естественную смерть" — назначил выплату в восемьдесят тысяч дукатов.   
> 3) Карл VIII и в самом деле оставил Папе Римского в качестве залога своих дворян и огромную сумму залога в трехста тысяч дукатов  
> 4) в сериале "The Borgias" Хуан Борджиа убивает своего друга Джема; историческая версия следует другому сценарию: принц Джем и кардинал Борджиа отправились вместе с французской армией к Неаполю. Однако по пути Джем заболел и умер, а Чезаре исчез. В неожиданной болезни и смерти Джема, который за несколько месяцев до смерти отказался от всех притязаний на трон Османской Империи, обвиняли яд Борджиа


End file.
